Regrets, Part 2
by FabulousMurder
Summary: A separate oneshot showcasing what Talon was doing during their breakup. Implied sex.


Talon slammed his glass down, cracking it slightly. Here he was at the bar, again. He counted back in his head slowly. Five consecutive nights of heavy drinking and counting was what he was looking at. He stared down at his hands, letting his long hair fall out of his hood. He couldn't admit how much it hurt to have Ezreal leave him. That kind of weakness was not accepted in Noxus and so he drowned his emotions in liquor.

How many drinks had he had that night? Five? Six? He'd lost count after his fourth glass of whiskey. Nevertheless, he flagged down a waiter and ordered another glass of whiskey. It was the only way to make the nagging pain in his chest go away.

" _You never say you love me!" Ezreal shouted. People turned to look as Ezreal ripped himself away from Talon. Ezreal's eyes burned with a white hot rage. Angry tears forced themselves down his cheeks as Talon stared him down, speechless, "You never say_ _ **anything**_ _like that and then you-you go chatting up other men!"_

" _I didn't-" Talon protested, but Ezreal cut him off._

" _ **I hate you!**_ _" He shrieked. People were definitely staring now as Ezreal switched from gesturing wildly to wiping tears and snot off of his face, "I never want to hear from you ever again!"_

 _For a second Talon looked almost wounded, but he quickly regained his composure, "You don't mean that." Talon challenged him. Ezreal grit his teeth. He was too far gone to stop now, he couldn't admit he was being irrational._

" _I mean it." He choked out, "I don't want to see you ever again." Talon crossed his arms, but this time was different. Rather than taking a more aggressive, sarcastic stance, Talon looked like he was hugging himself._

" _If that's what you want." Talon said flatly and turned on his heel, "If that's what you want, don't think I'm going to stop you." He threw his hood up and walked away quietly. Ezreal stared after him, still crying, for a moment before he turned around and walked away too._

 _Talon bit his lip. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. He had to move on; he had too much shit to take care of to spend time being sad about it._

The waiter set down another glass of whiskey in front of him, pulling Talon from his reverie. The assassin wasted no time getting the glass to his lips as if he were dying of thirst. In truth, drinking was the only way he could get to sleep nowadays.

It took no time at all for him to finish another glass of whiskey. He made a face. The liquor just didn't last long enough for him. Even Katarina thought his drinking was out of hand, but she didn't dare ask about Ezreal. She knew what had happened, but knew that if Talon wanted to talk about it he'd have come to her. She looked at Talon like he was a pitiful lost child. Talon knew people were talking about it behind his back, but he didn't bother addressing the rumours. There was no reason to, really. People would find something else to latch onto soon enough.

He turned his attention to the band playing on the bar stage. The singer was very attractive and Talon briefly considered trying to pick him up and take him home. They were taking requests and the singer was surrounded by people looking to hear their favourite song. Soon the band began to play and the scene was just mesmerising.

"This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood." The singer's slender fingers reached out to the crowd. The musicians were perfectly in sync as they played fingers moving gracefully over their instruments. "It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up."

Talon grimaced. Songs about feelings were never his things, but especially now he didn't really want to hear it.

"It's been raining since you left me." The spotlight shone off the singer's eyes as he looked over the crowd. There was a passionate sparkle in his eye that couldn't be described. "Now I'm drowning in the flood."

Talon clenched his fists. He really didn't want to hear some sad love song, but for some reason he wanted to stay. Music therapy? Was that what Ezreal had called it? He shook his head. He couldn't think about Ezreal now.

"You see I've always been a fighter. But without you, I give up."

Talon flagged down the waiter again. More whiskey made everything more tolerable, he reasoned. He wanted to leave but didn't want to be so weak as to be run out by a song.

"Now I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be." The singer's eyes were closed, letting the music course through his body.

Talon stood up abruptly.

"I guess I'm not that good anymore, but baby that's just me!" The singer's voice carried through the bar. More and more people turned to look at her as he sang.

Talon walked quickly into the bathroom. It was cramped, dark, and dirty, but it was exactly what he needed at the moment. He turned the faucet on and splashed water on his face. He could still hear the singer through the thin walls of the bathroom.

He collapsed against the wall, feeling like he was drowning in the music as the singer continued.

"When he holds you close, when he pulls you near, when he says the words you've been needing to hear," For the first time since the incident, Talon felt tears prick his eyes. "I wish I was him, 'cause those words are mine. To say to you, 'til the end of time."

Talon stumbled drunkenly out of the bathroom and made his way to his table. He threw money down on the table and quickly made his way to the exit. It was all too much for him; he wanted to go home.

Talon arrived home in record time only to engage in a drunken war with his keys as he fumbled with the lock. It felt like ages before the lock clicked open, allowing Talon into his home. He closed the door behind him and immediately collapsed against it.

The urge to cry had gone away, but the twisting sensation in his stomach remained. Maybe it was just too much liquor or maybe it was the song but he felt sick and tired.

He weakly tried to get up, but as he did the room started spinning and he collapsed. He resigned himself to sleeping on the floor as tried to blink away the sleepiness.

After what felt like an instant, Talon woke up, still on his floor from the night before. He rolled his shoulders, his whole body hurt from sleeping on the floor. The headache from drinking all night was killer but it was no excuse he had things to do today.

Talon arrived at the Institute of War, head still throbbing from his hangover. He was in no shape to fight a match, but that wasn't his choice. He readied himself quickly and moved to the summoning platform, ready to enter the Fields of Justice.

The battle was short and sweet. Even in his less effective state, Talon and his summoner were able to wipe the floor with Lux and her summoner. Talon's summoner had chided him for drinking so much before a scheduled match, but Talon wasn't particularly concerned with it.

Stepping off the summoning platform, Talon found himself face to face with another champion he'd spoken to briefly, Malzahar.

"Hello, Malzahar." Talon said curtly. Malzahar nodded in acknowledgement. The two had spoken on occasion but only ever exchanged pleasantries. Talon, seeking a distraction from how terrible he felt, decided to try to talk to the prophet. "Are you well today?"

"Today has been a good day for me," Malzahar mused, "And yourself?" Malzahar could see that Talon looked more disheveled than usual but that may have to do with the match he'd just been a part of.

"I'm fine." Talon said flatly. He scrambled for another topic of conversation before Malzahar decided he had better things to do, "Can I ask you about the Void?" He blurted out. Given Malzahar's history it may have been a touchy topic, but it was the only one he could come up with at the time.

"The Void?" Malzahar looked shocked. Not many people asked about the Void, preferring not to know about its existence, "I suppose you can."

"What _is_ the Void?" Talon asked. He and Malzahar began walking towards the exit of the Institute of War.

"A place where Runeterra meets other dimensions, a place where the magical barriers between worlds have worn thin. It's a very dark place where the Voidborn roam freely until they find an exit to another dimensions." Malzahar said. Talon nodded, genuinely interested in the horrors that existed within the Void.

"How did you survive?" Talon responded. The two stopped near the spectators' portal. Malzahar looked confused for a moment.

"It was quite easy." Malzahar said, "The Void did not harm me."

"That is unusual." Talon said, furrowing his brow. He'd always been told the Void was a deadly place, but he'd never done much research on his own.

"The Void is not a deadly place." Malzahar said, "The Void may drive men mad but it will not kill them."

"Is that so?" Talon tilted his head to the side very slightly, "I didn't know that the Void itself was not deadly." Out of the corner of his eye, Talon saw a familiar face. Malzahar also noticed Ezreal off to the side and his eyes flared up slightly, planting visions of Ezreal's darkest fears in his head.

"The Void is not safe. It will drive you mad," Malzahar clarified, "But it will not kill you."

"That is good to know." Talon looked for a way to gracefully exit the conversation and get away from Ezreal before the boy threw a fit again.

Talon turned his head to look for Ezreal but the boy was already walking away from him with Caitlyn. A slight pang of disappointment filled Talon's chest as he watched the boy walk away but he still couldn't admit he wanted the boy to come back.

"Talon." Vi's voice came from nowhere, "Hello, Malzahar." She greeted the prophet but pushed past him and got up in Talon's personal space, "Mind if I talk to your friend here for a second? Thanks."

"What do you want, Vi?" Talon asked a sour note stinging his words, "I'm leaving Ezreal alone like he asked me to." He did his best not to choke on the words as he spoke. The pain in his chest grew as he stared Vi in the face.

"Can you _not_ , maybe?" Vi asked, "Frankly I can't get any alone time with Cait now that he's holed up in his bedroom." Vi was irritable and those big fists of hers did not inspire anyone to get into a fight with her.

"Ezreal asked me to not speak with him and I am merely respecting those wishes." Talon repeated. Vi sighed loudly. The look on her face was one of utter frustration.

"Why are men so dense?" She asked aloud, "Look. Ezreal wants you to talk to him again. He just doesn't have the balls to go find you. _Please_ talk to him. He's so annoying when he's upset." Vi clenched her fists, stepping towards Talon menacingly. "I'm sure you know what I mean." She clarified through gritted teeth.

"Where would I even talk to him?" Talon asked, trying to get out of the situation as fast as possible. Vi tapped her foot, getting more angry by the second.

"I don't know! Figure it the fuck out!" She snapped, "Come to Jayce's party tonight. It'll be packed and no one will even notice you're there!" Her face twisted into a deep frown. "You'd better fucking fix this." She snarled.

"Fix _what_?" Talon shot back, " _He_ left _me_. Why the fuck would it be my responsibility to fix anything?" Talon felt like he was going to pass out. He didn't want to talk about this, especially not in a public shouting match.

"Just talk to him!" Vi shouted and stormed away. Talon stared after her. He _could_ go to Jayce's party but he would be as unwelcome as ever. Talon wrapped his cloak around his shoulders a little tighter and left the Institute of War.

It was almost night time and Talon had a hit list he'd received from Swain. Despite the multitude of much more important things to do, Talon found himself heading towards Piltover. Everyone knew Jayce loved to flaunt his wealth and large parties at his mansion were nothing new, but this one was different. Talon had been practically _invited_ and that in and of itself was a cause for celebration.

Talon made his way across Piltover slowly. Night was falling and everyone was in a rush to get home. Something told him he should definitely head home and get to work on that hit list, but a much stronger urge-the urge to see Ezreal-drew him along the path toward Jayce's mansion.

Talon reasoned that what he'd likely see was Ezreal laughing and having fun at a party. If that was what he saw then he'd leave and take solace in the fact that the adventurer was much better off without the baggage of having him as a partner.

A slight sadness filled Talon's mind as he imagined Ezreal having fun without him. Talon wrestled with himself, trying to push away the feeling of sadness and be happy for the blond's newfound happiness. As much as he tried to push it away the thought continued to nag at him as he walked down the quiet alleys of Piltover.

The sky was dark but the stars had not come into view yet. A perfect metaphor for Talon's position, though he'd hate to admit it. He continued to walk through the various alleys that he knew would take him to Jayce's home.

He felt a strange anxiety as he neared Jayce's home. Ezreal would be happy, happier without him. It hurt as much as it brought him comfort to think about. But it was time to confirm Vi's words for himself.

The party was already in full swing when Talon neared the mansion. He briefly considered actually entering the party but decided against it when he realised he didn't want to have another public showdown with Ezreal. Instead, Talon rounded the building until he found the area the party was being held in.

The assassin pulled himself up into a tree with ease and crouched on a branch, overlooking the party. He scanned the floor from the big picture window that was lit up with the light of festivities. There were lots of women dressed up very nicely, but Talon couldn't find Ezreal at first.

Finally, he spotted Ezreal in the room, underneath the second level. Talon's breath caught in his throat as he eyed the explorer from his position. He was dressed very nicely, though not nearly as nicely as the young ladies that surrounded him. Talon willed him to move from the wall, talk to someone, do something other than stand in the corner and drink but the boy didn't move from his spot.

A few girls came up to Ezreal and tried to engage him. Talon prayed that the boy would respond and go off with them, but the boy rebuffed them politely. The girls walked off looking a bit dejected but Jayce came over to brighten their days.

Talon cursed internally. Ezreal was supposed to be _happy_. He was supposed to be the happiest he'd ever been. Leaving was supposed to be a good thing for the boy. Watching his usually boisterous and extroverted former lover withdraw into himself as people tried to talk to him pained him in a way that was indescribable.

Was it his fault? Did he cause this? Would Ezreal ever be the same? Of course he would be. It'd only been a week and any normal person would be sad about a breakup, regardless of which side they were on.

Talon continued to watch the party, mesmerised by the morbid thoughts that continued to wrack his brain. Vi walked into view and approached Ezreal slowly. Talon cheered for her silently. She had to prove him right. Surely, she could pull the boy out from the corner and help him have fun.

Vi chatted with Ezreal quietly in the corner but Ezreal didn't look any less dejected or miserable, even after Vi's pep talk. Talon felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He didn't want Ezreal to be miserable but the boy _needed_ to be better off without him. Talon couldn't explain why. He just knew that Ezreal should and could be better off without him.

Talon wanted to see the boy smile again but there was no reason to show up at a party where he wasn't invited. Plus, showing up would just make Ezreal feel cornered and awkward. Talon continued watching Ezreal through the window. The boy looked miserable and out of place at the function and Talon felt for his other half as he watched more people try to approach him only to be rebuffed.

People began to funnel out of Jayce's house as the party came to a close. Talon quickly jumped into another tree further from the entrance and continued to watch Ezreal. The boy had been approached by Jayce who then lead him up to the second floor.

Talon felt a harsh pang of jealousy as he watched Jayce put his arm around Ezreal's shoulders. The feeling was alien to Talon and he had no idea how to deal with it. Talon clenched his fists, there was no way for him to gracefully go to Ezreal. He was angry, angry that Jayce was touching Ezreal so easily, angry that he wanted to see Ezreal one more time, angry that he was so weak.

He should leave, there would be other times to talk to Ezreal. He turned to leave but paused. He couldn't forget how miserable Ezreal looked. He couldn't escape how much he wanted to comfort the boy. Nothing would make him happier than just a moment with the explorer to say good bye.

Talon's eyes were trained on the ground as he fell deep in thought. He could go home and pretend he was never here. He could go about his business and pretend he never saw what he saw. Ezreal would eventually move on and so would he, Talon reasoned. Everything would be better if that happened. Everyone would be happier.

But the more Talon thought about abandoning Ezreal, the more the nagging pain in his chest grew. He thought about each night he'd spent drinking his sorrows away, each minute he'd spent agonizing over their time together. He thought, for the first time, about how he really felt about Ezreal. He knew that it was more than just caring for the boy's well-being but it was more than that, was it not? It was apparent that Ezreal had felt more than that for a while, but what _did_ Talon feel?

Talon looked at the dark windows of Jayce's house. Ezreal was in there. He wanted Ezreal out here, by his side again. He could contact Ezreal tomorrow. This was creepy and Ezreal probably wouldn't like it. That might be better. They could get over each other.

Talon rubbed his temples. Everything was wrong and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Vi would probably hurt him if he didn't make up with Ezreal soon. What if Ezreal didn't want to make up after all? Everything was so confusing.

After what seemed like an eternity Talon leapt further up the tree and then over onto the roof. He would regret not seeing Ezreal tonight. He knew it. Besides, he was an assassin; breaking and entering and being a little creepy were meaningless to him. He would say his goodbyes and then leave. That was all.

Talon quietly felt his way around the roof. His eyes had adjusted to the light, or lack thereof, but he had to find a way into the house without tripping the elaborate alarm system he assumed Jayce had. The roof was very modern, mostly flat and so white it practically sparkled. Talon wasn't sure if there was an entrance up here, but worst case scenario he could always look for an open window.

Talon rounded a corner, his footsteps as light as a leaf falling on the ground. He kept one hand on a wall to make sure he didn't stray near the edge of the roof. The moonlight shone off something in the distance on the impossibly large roof. Talon slowly made his way toward the light. It was strange for him to be sneaking around on a roof with no weapons and no target, but he was ready.

Talon neared the reflective spot on the roof and found a large metal smoke hatch. He peered down into the smoke hatch. It led to one of Jayce's many in-home labs. From there, Talon could see that the security system was armed, at least in the labs. Red lasers crisscrossed across the lab in every direction.

Talon's scanned the lab until he found a weak spot where the lasers didn't cover. He jumped down the smoke hatch, twisting his body in an almost cat-like manner to get around the lasers before landing on the ground. A rush of adrenaline surged through his body as he stood up, careful to not trip any of the nearby lasers. Noxians didn't generally have such elaborate security, so this would be a fun challenge.

On a nearby wall, Talon noticed a blinking panel that just _screamed_ security panel. While it likely only controlled the security for this room, it would at least allow him to leave the room without any resistance. He started to plan how to bypass the lasers. He only had one shot so doing it correctly was of the utmost importance.

Firstly, he carefully removed his cloak. He would retrieve it later when the security system was disarmed but having it on would only be a hindrance to that end. He placed the cloak on the ground, letting it slip beneath the lasers in a heap.

He couldn't get a running start or even move much to gain momentum, but he jumped over the beams in front of him. His arms and legs curved around the lasers gracefully. One hand hit the ground and he pushed off, vaulting over a second set of laser beams.

He landed just underneath the panel, panting softly. Breaking into someone's house had never been so exhilarating before. The security system really added to the thrill of the break-in. He stood up slowly. He could leave, but he really wanted his cloak back, and there would be no telling if this would be his exit point as well as his entry point. He wasn't the type to leave a calling card anyway.

Talon turned his attention to the security panel. Luckily, it didn't require a code to disarm it so it took just a press of a button to turn all of the lasers off. He walked back to the center of the room and picked up his cloak. Fastening it around his shoulders, he made his way into the hallway.

There were no lasers in the hallways, just the occasional camera. Talon was mildly disappointed as the lasers were a fun distraction from the thoughts haunting his mind. It didn't take long for him to realise that he not only had no idea where he was but not the slightest clue where Ezreal _might_ be.

He pressed himself against the wall. Blending in with the darkness as always, he made his way down the hallway keeping his eyes up to look for security cameras. He didn't know if the cameras could set off the alarms or not but that wasn't something he wanted to find out. He quietly snuck beneath another security camera and rounded a corner out of the laboratory area of the home.

The rest of the house was not nearly as secure as the laboratories. Talon wasn't sure where to find Ezreal. He didn't know the layout of Jayce's house or what rooms held what things, so he resorted to trying every door he came upon.

He found many different types of rooms. Parlours, extra bedrooms, even a home gym, but none of them currently housed what he was looking for. This was going to be a very long search, he reasoned, but he had to be out before morning to deftly dodge all the consequences of his actions.

Talon rounded another corner, ducking beneath the security camera as he did. He could hear a muffled voice down the hall and crept toward the voice. It didn't sound like Ezreal at all. It had to be Jayce.

Talon moved down the hallway silently. When he came to the corner nearest the voice, he paused. It was dark and it would be impossible to see him from far away but he took no chances. He stayed at the corner waiting to see if the voice was coming toward him so that he could hide in the room near him. He pressed closer to the wall, ready to move quickly with the voice, and listened to what was being sad.

"Ah, I've really gone and screwed that up," Jayce said. His voice sounded concerned and exasperated, "Cait's gonna kill me dead."

Talon glanced around the corner. The moonlight coming from the window bathed Jayce in an ethereal glow. The light washed over his muscles giving them an otherworldly halo. He had his shirt draped around his neck as he stood outside the room. His pale skin seemed to glitter as he stood in the hallway.

"Damn it!" Jayce combed his fingers through his messy hair, "I gotta fix this somehow." Talon couldn't see his face from where he stood, but his voice sounded pained, "Somehow…"

Jayce turned and began walking away from Talon slowly, still cursing aloud. Talon breathed a sigh of relief. As Jayce disappeared from sight, Talon quietly rounded the corner. He had a feeling Ezreal was in the room Jayce just left and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they'd been doing.

Talon felt a burning jealousy in his chest. Ezreal was _his_. He wasn't going to lose him to some rich scientist. Talon grit his teeth as he thought about it. Even if Ezreal didn't want him anymore he had to see him again. That was what he came all this way for. That's what he was putting off his work for and he he had to see it through.

Jayce disappeared around a corner and Talon slipped out from the shadows. He knew Ezreal was just beyond the open door, but couldn't bring himself to face the boy. What if Ezreal still wanted nothing to do with him? What if Vi was wrong? What if he was being tricked?

It wasn't about getting back together, he thought to himself. It was about seeing Ezreal one more time before they went their separate ways. It was purely selfish but he had to do it for himself, so that he could move on.

He stood by the door as if frozen in time, not sure what to do. What if Ezreal was awake? Would he give Talon's position away? Talon peeked around the corner quickly. Ezreal was fast asleep but a muffled sound gave away that the boy was not sleeping well.

From the doorway, Talon could see tears streaking down Ezreal's face. Was he the cause of those tears? He had to make Ezreal feel better somehow. There was no excuse to leave the miserable boy to cry himself to sleep.

Talon walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Ezreal must have been having a nightmare of some kind as the boy's face was screwed up as he sobbed quietly in his sleep. Talon watched the boy sleep, hoping his presence alone would be enough to comfort the boy so he could sleep normally.

Despite his efforts, Ezreal's crying only got louder. The boy was sobbing and talking incoherently in his sleep. The boy tossed and turned in the bed, the sheets twisting around his body as he did.

"No…" Ezreal breathed. "No… Talon…"

Talon froze. His name was not something he wanted to hear Ezreal say. He wanted to prove that Ezreal didn't want him around. He wanted to move on. But Ezreal's cries only got more desperate.

"Talon…Talon, please... I love you!" He murmured, "Don't go…"Talon's eyes widened. The young boy was dreaming of him. Tears threatened to spill over onto Talon's cheeks as well. Ezreal was in so much pain. Talon wanted to comfort him, make it better.

The sobbing grew louder; the boy seemed trapped in his nightmares. Talon reached out an unsteady hand and gently caressed Ezreal's cheek. He fingered the boy's soft hair for a moment, remembering all the times he'd stroked the boy's head.

The soft touch was enough to rouse the boy from his slumber. Talon tensed up, ready to disappear before Ezreal could see him. The explorer sniffed a bit, trying to breathe normally, and finally spoke.

"I've really ruined it haven't I?" Ezreal said quietly, hiccuping, "I can't just go back now. I can't undo what's happened. Talon would never look at me the same way...he'd never forgive me." He sounded like he was going to cry again. Ezreal pressed his face into the pillow as he spoke, seeking some sort of comfort.

"Can I even forgive myself? I'm horrible. I don't deserve forgiveness. I don't deserve _him_." Tears came once more, drowning out the soft words, "He deserves better than me, so much better than me."

Talon wanted to speak, to tell the boy how much he cared-no-loved him, but no words came out despite how he tried. No matter what he tried he merely sat at the edge of the bed, still stroking Ezreal's hair.

"But I want him back so badly," Ezreal whispered. His small body shook with sobs as he spoke. "I know if I leave it alone, I'll move on eventually too...but he made me so happy. I didn't want to lose him, but I drove him away. I'm the worst."

"Then come home." The words came out of Talon's mouth before he could stop them. Ezreal tensed up for a moment before he turned to face him. Talon tensed up as well, ready to run and jump through the large picture window in the room.

"Talon…!" Ezreal squeaked. The boy launched himself at Talon, hiding his tearstained face in Talon's chest. Talon was knocked back slightly, but held the boy to him in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "I...You…" Ezreal babbled, not sure what to say about the situation.

"It's okay." Talon reassured him. "Get dressed. We're going home."

Ezreal nodded weakly and pulled himself out of the bed to pick up his clothes. Talon watched him, a soft happiness filling his chest. Ezreal finished dressing and turned back to Talon. Talon took off his cloak and wrapped it around Ezreal's shoulders before lifting the boy up onto his back.

Talon walked over to the picture window and looked for the latch. The window flew open when he unlatched it and Talon was able to jump down to a balcony below them. It didn't take long for them to hit the alleys of Piltover, on their way back to Noxus for a good rest.


End file.
